


with a love this deep

by lazulisong



Series: yuri!!! on ice [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, Making Out, NOT TWINSAFE, they're in love its real gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: There's two types of dates Victor and Yuri go on in St. Petersburg. Yuri likes them both.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kevystel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevystel/gifts).



> based on a prompt but then I kind of wandered off, sorry! thanks to usual suspects plus dadvans plus kevystel, plus amanda for asking me sorrowfully why I hated ending sentences so much.

There are two types of fancy dates that Yuri and Victor go on in St. Petersburg.

The first type, which this is not, is when Victor asks Yuri if he wants to be his princess, and Yuri says yes. Then Victor undresses him and bathes him and blows him, slow and luxurious, while Yuri tangles his fingers in Victor's hair and moans and bucks his hips into the hard line of Victor's arms holding him down. Then Victor dresses him in an outfit worth more than the rest of Yuri's wardrobe, possibly including his skating costumes, and lingers over the task like it's very important to kiss each bit of skin before it's covered up, and puts cologne and mascara and eyeliner on him. Victor kisses him again, dirty, licking into his mouth, to make sure he looks like he's just freshly fucked, and calls a car.

Then they go to some discreet bar/restaurant/club place where everybody is paid enough to let their eyes slide blankly, uninterested, over a world-famous Russian hero feeding another man by hand and kissing his jaw and biting his ear and telling him how beautiful he is, while the other man, petted and adored, allows it, lowering his eyes to cast the Russian hero sultry looks, and chuckles low and throaty when he whispers to him. Then they go dancing at clubs where nobody sees anything but a spo iled, beautiful thing making demands of a man, rich and model-handsome, until they go home and Victor fucks him, lavishing attention on him, worshiping, until Yuri comes again at least twice.

That's the first type of date, which they don't go on as nearly as often as Victor would probably like. Victor is a pervert.

When they go on the second type of fancy date, Yuri dresses himself and sometimes allows Victor to do his eyeliner and mascara before they go out. They go out to a new place Victor's heard about through his sponsorship contacts or his social media accounts, where they eat weird dishes made with microbasil and Victor orders strange cocktails made with weird ingredients (probably microbasil) and they play footsie under the table. Victor still tells him how beautiful he is, and Yuri blushes. They share a dessert, and Victor feeds him bites from his fork.

Victor is drinking a house special with an untranslatable Russian literature pun for a name, and Yuri is sipping an old-fashioned with three dark cherries dropped in it, like the drops of blood from a fairy tale. The bitters are housemade, some spice that Yuri doesn't recognize, and the orange peel is curled around the top of the ice balls like a feather. Yuri doesn't know what type of  whiskey it's made from, but it's nothing like the shitty Canadian stuff Phichit used to flirt football players into buying for them in Detroit, or like the stuff Yuri could sometimes get the hockey players to bring back from home for them. Victor's on his third, Yuri's on his second. He feels warm and loose and lucky.

"You're so pretty," says Victor. "Do you want to go to a club? Let's go dancing."

Yuri says, "Victor, what does me being pretty have to do with going out to a club?"

"I want to show everybody how pretty you are," says Victor. "Because you're the most beautiful boy in the world. Did I tell you that today?"

Yuri picks up Victor's drink and sniffs it. Then his nose crinkles, because it smells like some sort of herbal mouthwash. "What's in that?"

"Gin," says Victor, considers, and then says, "Simple syrup. But mostly gin, I think."

Yuri wrinkles his nose again.

 

* * *

They go to the club because Victor pouts at him all through dessert. Yuri doesn't like or dislike clubs, although he'd never dream of going to one by himself. It's nice, though, when he's with Victor.  It's different than when he was with Phichit. 

It was fun to go with Phichit, who was so outgoing and cute that he could find or make a friend in the middle of Death Valley. Clubbing with Phichit always ended up with them being part of a large, friendly group so enamoured of Phichit they didn't mind being polite to his quiet friend. Phichit had a running joke about how everybody was just nice to him so they could get close to his shy hot friend, which was sweet of him, if demonstrably false. 

"It's good to know I wasn't the only one to suffer," said Victor, when he heard about that, and then refused to explain himself.

Clubbing with Victor, even when they aren't playing the princess game, is fun in an entirely different way. 

Victor walks into any club he wants, passing the lines at the door like they're not even there. He smiles bewitchingly at the bouncer at the door and the bouncer steps aside, not even paying attention to Yuri behind Victor, even as Victor pulls him after him, long fingers around Yuri's wrist. Victor's too beautiful to ignore in his slim, expensive suits. His long fingers pull off his tie and stuff it carelessly in his suit jacket as they enter. He heads unerringly toward the cloakroom and smiles at the girl. She takes a shocked breath, like she'd heard that Victor Nikiforov was here but hadn't dared believe it until she saw him herself. He passes her his jacket and helps Yuri slide his own off his shoulders and passes it over.

"I know you'll take good care of his jacket," Victor says confidingly to the cloak girl. "It's his favorite." That's always a bald-faced lie, but Victor probably believes it. Or at least, he wants to believe that Yuri has a favorite piece of clothing beyond the ratty yoga pants he's had to rescue from the rag bin three times and any of Victor's old, soft practice shirts that used to be deep jewel tones and are now greyed with age. Yuri likes to wear them and Victor likes to take them off Yuri, kneeling over him so Yuri couldn't get away - if that thought ever crossed his mind - kissing him until they both tumbled down in a tangle of limbs. 

The girl drags her eyes away from Victor - Yuri sympathizes; it's very hard to look away from him - and looks at Yuri. He always feels like people wonder what on earth Victor is doing with such a shy, plain looking person, all glasses and messy hair, and usually a feverish flush from alcohol burning in his cheeks. She looks him up and down and then she looks at Victor, almost disbelieving. Victor spreads his hands out and says something in Russian too quick for Yuri to follow, and she shakes her head but takes their coats and gives Victor the claim stubs. 

Victor twines his hand with Yuri, their rings rubbing together comfortably. He draws Yuri in until he's half in front of Victor, tucked close to his body. He pulls Yuri further into the club, cutting through the crowded dance floor and the lights and the throbbing music until they reach the VIP section, where Victor flashes another smile at another bouncer and someone inside inevitably yells "It's Vitya!" and a drunken cheer breaks out.

Victor has not said, but Yuri has concluded that Victor fucked his way through a lot of beautiful people in places like this. It's fine, of course, but Yuri always feels like wrapping his palm around Victor's tie when they see one of Victor's "old friends", feels like making sure they know who, exactly, Victor kisses early in the morning, murmurs quietly to until Yuri blinks sleep out of his eyes. Who Victor falls asleep with. Who caught Victor, and means to keep him. 

The VIP section is full of hockey players tonight. They're all big and intimidating and they all have exquisitely pretty girls and boys hanging off them, dressed in outfits that make Yuri shiver in sympathy just looking at them. They must be freezing. Yuri, in his button-down shirt and pants, stands out like a sore thumb. Victor, as always, just looks like he was born in the VIP section, sitting down and pulling Yuri close to him with the casual possessiveness that Yuri secretly loves, saying something in Russian that makes the others howl with laughter. Yuri smiles, although he didn't really catch anything but "Georgi". 

One of the hockey players leans forward and pours a shot of vodka for both of them and passes them over. Victor takes them both and passes one to Yuri, watching him down it before he takes his own.

Yuri's still not very familiar with vodka brands, but the label has a half-naked blue lady on it. He takes a picture of it for Phichit, who loves that kind of thing. Victor immediately leans closer and grabs his phone. He taps the camera into front facing mode, and pulls Yuri up tight against him. Half the VIP lounge leans in to the camera and makes duck faces when Victor snaps the picture. He gives the phone back to Yuri, pulls his own out, and takes five in a row, while Yuri laughs helplessly and tries to wiggle away. Victor doesn't let him. Yuri leans into his shoulder and watches while Victor writes a caption ( _ ♥♥♥♥♥♥#clubbing with #bae!!!!!♥♥♥♥♥♥ #yurikatsuki #yuurikatsuki #katsukiyuuri #katsukiyuri #勝生勇利 @yuri-katsudon) _ and posts it on all of his accounts. Yuri is squinting in the picture, but at least he's kind of smiling. Victor's phone starts lighting up with notifications right away, but Victor puts it back in his pocket.

 

* * *

Victor has a funny habit - well, no. To be fair, Victor has  _ many _ funny habits, ranging from fussily folding Yuri's practice shirts and lining them up in the drawer by color and saturation; eating every part of a hamburger separately, starting from the top half of the bun and ending up at the bottom half; to reading almost exactly one third of a book and then going to the last page to see how it turns out. 

This particular habit isn't even that funny, as compared. But it's still weird, objectively, to watch Victor sit smiling and uncaring through beautiful girls and hot boys putting their hands on his arm and looking at him through their lashes. Yuri has watched a beautiful person practically crawl on Victor's lap as Victor just smiled his empty public smile and gently set them on their feet again.

If someone acts like they might flirt with Yuri though, even if it's an obvious impossibility - for instance, because Victor is there, or Phichit, or any of literally twenty other beautiful people that Yuri knows - Victor does his world-famous impression of a barnacle, cuddling up to Yuri and staring at the alleged interloper like he expects them to somehow lure Yuri away. Seven times out of ten he starts kissing Yuri on his neck and twining their fingers together, or lifting up Yuri's hand to kiss it. He always managed to show off their matching rings, too, just to make his point very, very clear.

Yuri's not sure what it says about him that he secretly kind of likes it. It's a dark sort of thrill to know that Victor is so possessive, even if logically he knows that they have a lease together and Victor complains about how he folds socks and Yuri swears that if Victor lets jam harden in the bottom of his mug  _ one more time _ he is going to make Victor chip it out with a toothpick.

Maybe it's because if he told Victor to stop, Victor would stop. Maybe it's because Yuri likes to make sure everybody knows who Victor belongs to, as much as Victor likes to show that Yuri is his.

He's still too sober to think about this type of thing, two cold shots of vodka in. Victor's frozen out three beautiful creatures hanging around the VIP section who tried to put their hands on Victor's beautiful forearm, and pulled Yuri mostly into his lap after one of the hockey players - one of the more handsome hockey players - had started talking to to Yuri about Detroit. They knew some of the same hockey players, it turned out. 

Victor's sharp chin is buried in Yuri's shoulder. Yuri feels warm and desired, leaning against Victor's chest. 

"You're so beautiful," Victor tells him. Victor must tell him that ten or twenty times a day, but Yuri never gets tired of hearing it. Sometimes he looks in the mirror while Victor is saying it and has to make a face, but he knows that Victor believes it, no matter how strange that seems. "Ah, how did I get so lucky?"

Yuri snorts when he laughs. It's embarrassing. "You're beautiful," he says. " _ I'm _ lucky."

"You're beautifuler," says Victor, stubborn. "I'm luckier!"

Victor can go on for hours like this if Yuri lets him, a combination of apparently genuine feeling and competitiveness that means that Victor is willing to wake Yuri up at three thirty am to romantically whisper "I love you the most of anybody in the entire galactic alpha quadrant" and then hastily burrow under the covers before Yuri suffocates him with a pillow. Yuri kisses him instead of letting him escalate; just a closed mouth kiss to Victor's lovely, smiling lips, that Victor unabashedly chases after when Yuri tries to pull away. He wraps his broad palm around the back of Yuri's head and kisses him over and over again until Yuri puts his hand on his jaw and kisses back. The entire VIP lounge hoots and yells when Victor finally lets Yuri go for just long enough to pull him even closer. 

"Let's dance!" says Victor, and pushes Yuri to his feet in a brief, dizzying tangle of limbs.

It's impossible to dance in a club like this, not like how Yuri thinks of dancing, but that's fine: what Victor means is he wants to wrap himself around Yuri like an octopus or an extremely affectionate cat and move to the music with him, and possibly grind a little - or a lot. The last shot of vodka is hitting Yuri suddenly, making him feel warm and loose and bold. He thinks dancing with Victor sounds like the best idea he's ever heard of. 

They move out of the VIP lounge and back onto the floor, where a song with a deep, grinding beat is playing. Yuri doesn't recognize it, but Victor grins wide and yells, "I love this one!" and wraps himself around Yuri's back. Yuri leans into him, trusting him with most of his weight, and they move to the music together. Victor's chest is like a brand against Yuri's back. Victor steals a kiss from behind Yuri's ear.

Yuri shudders hard. He reaches back and wraps his arms around Victor's shoulder, opening himself to Victor's hands and mouth. 

Victor says something against his ear, that Yuri can't quite hear: it sounds like it might be "the most beautiful boy in the world". Yuri doesn't care. Yuri turns his head and lifts his mouth for a kiss.

 

* * *

  
  


Yuri doesn't know what time it is when they stumble out of the car, into the elevator, to the door of their apartment. It's hard to care when Victor keeps on kissing him. "Yuri," he keeps saying. "Yuri, Yuri, Yuri."

Yuri tries not to laugh like he wants to. He knows it's much too late to giggle like this. He's much more sober than Victor. "That's me," he says.

"You're really here," says Victor, suddenly. His eyes go huge. "You're really, really here."

"What are you talking about?" says Yuri. He fumbles the keys into the lock, and steps in, only to trip and fall as Victor tackles him. They roll to a stop on the ground and Victor stares down at him with something close to awe on his face. "Victor!" 

Victor leans down to pepper his face with kisses. His face is all red like he's going to cry like Yakov does: suddenly, snottily, sentimentally. Miraculously he doesn't notice the face that Yuri makes at the thought and keeps on trying to kiss him. He's just a little too drunk to do it properly, so his mouth lands all over Yuri's face, hot and damp. 

"I think I dreamed you up," says Victor. "I can't believe you're really here!"

"Victor," says Yuri, with more patience than he really thinks Victor deserves, "what on  _ earth." _

Victor lies down on Yuri, squashing him against the cool hardwood floor. Yuri feels surrounded, cherished. "When I was younger I used to imagine I would find someone to come home to," says Victor, sniffling a little. "And here you are! And you're more beautiful than I thought you would be!"

"That - that's the weirdest thing you've ever said to me," says Yuri honestly.

Victor buries his face in Yuri's shoulder. He's shaking a little, but Yuri doesn't say anything about it. "I love you," says Victor. "I love you, I love you."

Yuri wraps his arms around Victor. "I love you more," he tells him, very seriously. Maybe he's drunker than he thought he was. Victor's so warm and real against him. 

Victor lifts his head. "I love you the  _ most," _insists Victor. "I love you _forever_." 

"Okay," says Yuri, lifting his head up to kiss Victor. "I believe you."

"Good," says Victor.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys shit's been real busy with work and katsubang, which will post march 14! 
> 
> stay hydrated. take your meds. stop staring in the void.
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm on the Tumblrs.](http://lazulisong.tumblr.com)


End file.
